


A unique piece of sugar

by macaronislut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a pornstar, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Alexander, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recording, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Worker, Teasing, Thomas loves his videos, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronislut/pseuds/macaronislut
Summary: Alexander, a well known pornstar, meets one of his best fans.





	A unique piece of sugar

What Alexander loved most about being a pornstar was...

The comments. The usually thirsty, yet largely entertaining comments.

He always refreshed and refreshed and refreshed his notifications after posting a video. It was so fun to know that so many people had so many dirty thoughts after just watching him.

Sometimes he even got emails from producers practically begging for him to be appear in one of their series, or simply enough on their channel. He never said no.

It made his self confidence go up to the skies ; He didn’t care if the only way people liked him was bent over, then so be it! 

So what did Alexander’s acount consist of?

Well...he did basically everything.

Usually, his channel was filled with videos of him masturbatingedging, with new toys he had bought. Sometimes he’d film it on his own bed, or the living room, or his car. There’s some he even filmed at the damn /park. Purely for the thrill of it. Seriously, who could blame him? It was fun.

But there were also videos of him getting fucked by either other porn stars of his own best friend. Though, if it was, John would usually hold the camera himself so his face wasn’t shown, only Alexander’s.

He even did a foursome video once...or was it a five some?

He loved seeing how far he could go and discovering new kinky shit to do. He still had a long way.

Though, what he loved most of his career, was a certain man who always, and he meant always, watched his videos. He was always the first one to like it, donate, and immediately comment. His messages were his favorite, because goddamn did they get him going.

‘You look so fucking hot in this one.’

‘Holy shit, your thighs look so good, I’d love to just fuck and cum on them.’

‘Look at you, trembling for it like a slut. I’d love to just fuck that pretty mouth of yours shut.’

‘Wear those red panties more. They make me wanna fuck you so bad.’

And so on. Him and Alexander actually talked sometimes, including once that they video chatted.

And fuck, was that an experience.

He...kinda forgot to ask for his name in midst of everything. He only knew his nickname, which was Tommy. So...probably Thomas. All he knew about the stranger is that he had the face of a god and don’t get him started on his voice. That silky smooth, low, seductive, southern - accented voice. He could come from the man’s voice alone.

So, really, if you told Alexander to write a wish list, on top of making his first company of bright pink vibrators, would be to meet that fan and let him fuck the brains out of him. He constantly hinted and hinted at the fact that he truly would love for him to, but Tom seemed to either just not catch up on it, or was just waiting for him to ask properly because he was that much of a damn tease. Well...he was gonna ask at one point anyway.

Alexander had just posted a new video, one of him masturbating with a vibrating plug up his ass in the car right outside a restaurant.

He, of course, entered with the plug to the restaurant. But it wasn’t on.

Anyway, his legs were wobbly as he walked to his seat and scrolled down his notifications.

He sighed when nothing new was there yet, turning his phone off to take a sip of his lemonade. The Caribbean closed his eyes to savour it and hummed before he jumped.

ding !

1m **tommj9 liked your new video! **

** tommj9 donated $20! **

** tommj9 commented on your new video:**

yo you actually bought the purple plug? damn.

it looks hot as hell, babe.

Alexander grinned and typed a quick response as his cheeks flushed a strawberry color.

49s **tommj9**:

yo you actually bought that purple plug?

damn. 

it looks hot as hell, babe. 

ding! 

1s **tommj9**: 

i bet you’re still wearing it at that restaurant. you’re such a little slut, you’re just hoping someone notices, takes it out and fucks you, aren’t you?

3s **urlilhamilslut** ✅:

aww, you know me so well, daddy. of course I am. im just waiting for the day you finally fuck the daylight out of me ;)

He chuckled at their messages before he jumped as the waiter popped up.

“Welcome, sir, my name is - oh, hi Alex.” John offered a bright grin and a raised eyebrow. “What’re you doing here?”

Alexander cocked his head to the side at the familiar voice, smiling as he turned his phone off again and rested it on the table next to him. “Johnny!” Alexander grabbed John’s hand and squeezed it with a laugh, not noticing the bright blush at the other’s cheeks. “Hi.” Alexander rested his cheeks on his palms and looked up at the freckled man before him. “You look cuter than I thought in that uniform, forget what I said the other day.”

“I already did, because I know I look cute. What do you wanna drink, you thirsty bitch?” Alexander snorted and tapped his fingertips on the table, thinking. “A vanilla milkshake would be nice.”

“Oh, you already seem to have drunk it earlier, or is that another thing?” John pointed his index finger at the white, kind of transparent stains, all over his new, dark green jacket.

...

...

...

Alexander stayed purely silent as he stared at his jacket, a quiet gasp leaving him as he saw the stains. Did he walk in looking like that? Oh my god. That’s...embarrassing.

“What the fuck?! Why’d you not tell me when you first saw me?!”

“Well, I couldn’t really have taken a picture if I was too busy telling you.” John shrugged and laid a few straws on the table for his milkshake before walking away. “Good luck taking that off!” He said loudly as Alexander covered his face, groaning into his palms. Fuuuck. He knew he should’ve taken off that jacket during the video...

Well, the man had commented he really liked the jacket...

“Ugh!” Alexander rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat, taking his jacket off and shivering as the cold hit his skin. He walked over to the bathroom to clean the stains off as much as he could. 

The light of the bathroom was on, yet the door wasn’t locked. He could see that from outside.

No, it couldn’t be that someone was in there, because it was common sense to lock the damn door anyways. The last person who used the bathroom probably forgot to turn the light off and left. He held his jacket in his hands as he twisted the doorknob and opened it, before 3 things happened, all at once.

A loud shout of, “Wait, wait, wait, can’t you see the door’s l-l-locked?!” Was heard.

He dropped his jacket right on the floor, rushing to pick it up again before he froze when he saw the person before him’s face.

And, last but definitely not fucking least, he recognized the man, who was seemingly stroking himself on the floor while looking at his phone, Tommy, who had just commented on his video.

His number one fan, basically.

The hottest man he’s ever heard and seen.

He...was right there.

In front of him.

Both men immediately paused right in their spot, eyes wide as they stared at each other in unison. Shock. The curly man’s phone had slid from his hand to the floor, showing clearly what he was doing. And surely, there he was. The video he just posted. Of him fucking himself with a vibrating plug.

Oh, this couldn’t get any better.

Alexander slowly walked up to him, hands on his hips as his hips swayed slowly. “...Tommy?” He asked, the corners of his lips feeling tugged by a smile.

“Alex?“ Alexander nodded and internally sighed in relief. That meant that was his Tom.

The brunette took the southerner’s cheeks in his palms and cocked his head to the side. “You look even hotter in real life.“ Alexander whispered breathlessly. It was true!

Tom-Okay, forget it, it’s Thomas. It had to be Thomas.

The way sweat trailed down Thomas’s forehead and his cheeks and ears shined a dark red was fucking hot, his dark, chocolate eyes that darkened with lust were fucking hot, his hands, which were on his own erection looked so fucking hot, and more especially, the pants leaving those plump, bitten up lips of his were fucking hot.

He didn’t get to see that shit last time they video chatted. He only saw his face and voice, yet phones tended to ruin the quality of everything.

“Look who’s talkin’,” Thomas replied and oh god his voice was even hotter, it sent a shiver down Alexander’s legs, making him press them together. Thomas smirked at that. “If I knew you lived this close, I would’ve fucked you months ago.” Thomas murmured in a husky tone and bit his lip. “Awwwe, you’ve been watching me for months?” Alexander cooed in a teasing tone before he was brang down to Thomas’ level, noses touching. “I’ve been watching you for a year, you lil shit,”

“A year?” Alexander’s eyes widened at the claim. Damn...a year ago he had just started. Jesus. “Awe..you’re so cute,” He slyly smiled.

Thomas rolled his eyes and held Alexander close as their lips almost brushed. “Can I?” Alexander gave an immediate, needy nod before he was pulled in a kiss and he swore his heart stopped for a millisecond. His mouth felt like heaven and his lips tasted amazing. Fuck. This didn’t feel like any kiss he’s ever had before. He wanted more - No, he needed more. But he didn’t have much time to think of it, since Thomas was already pulling him on his lap, nipping at Alexander’s soft, pink lips and sliding his tongue in his mouth. “T-Tom..“ He mumbled and melted in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around said man’s neck.

A couple of seconds later, they pulled away panting as a trail of saliva connected their tongues. They both looked at each other with nothing but lust as Thomas ran his hands down Alexander’s sides, before tugging at his shirt. “Strip for me,” He whispered as Alexander sat up and began doing as told. Thomas took off his own shirt as he watched Alexander take his clothes off, the movement slow and teasing. Alexander turned around for him and bent over, pulling his pants down and making Thomas’ breath hitch at the sight.

“So, you are still wearing it,” He pointed out as he looked at the purple jewel plug in which was squeezed by the smaller man’s ass. “Fuck. It looks so hot.“ Thomas murmured and brang Alexander’s ass to him, licking a long stripe around the toy. Alexander shivered and squirmed as the Virginian continued this for a bit until he pulled the plug out, watching the Caribbean’s hole gape. “Please..”

“Aw, look at you. You can’t live without a dick, can you? Wether you suck it or fuck it, you’ll take it with no complaints, like the slut you are.” Thomas taunted and kissed his hole, but before he could do anything else, Alexander stopped him. “W-Wait,”

“What is it?”

“C-Can I record this? Y-you know I haven’t posted with someone in a while,” Alexander tilted his head and Thomas nodded. “Itd be an honor.” He winked as Alexander grinned, hopped off him and grabbed his phone. He didn’t bring his camera, sadly, but his iPhone had to do. He placed his phone next to them and turned on the video camera, positioning it just right so it faced the two of them. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Then Thomas laid down and gestured for Alexander to sit. “Huh?”

“I want that pretty ass of yours in my face, baby girl.” 

Alexander felt a sting of arousal run down him as he nodded, “Fuck yes,“ He murmured and kissed Thomas’ jaw before turning around and sitting on Thomas’ face carefully. Thomas wasted no time. The southerner gripped on the porn star’s hips and dived his tongue in, moving it in and out but also in a circular motion. Alexander mewled at the feeling and arched his back, grinding down as he cursed under his breath, “F-Fuuuck,” He bit down on his lip. Alexander closed his eyes and began riding his mouth, holding onto the floor.

“Y-You’ve fantasized about this, haven’t you?” Alexander gasped out as Thomas continued his treatment. “You’ve probably - fuck - dreamed of my ass in your face, haven’t you?”

Thomas didn’t respond, well, couldn’t really respond, but what he said was true and he knew it. He often fantasized of just Alexander sitting on his face or simply just having a good look and taste of that ass ; That thick, soft, beautiful ass. And he was finally getting it. He couldn’t be any happier, to be honest. “G-God, your mouth is so good, you’re so good, c-can’t wait to just have you in me,” Alexander sighed shakily and yelped as he felt his stomach built up, his moans becoming louder and louder. “I’m s-soo close,” Alexander’s thighs twitched and his eyes went wide before he was suddenly pulled off that sinful tongue of his.

“W-Wha-”

He confusedly cocked an eyebrow but was cut off when Thomas’ lips were pressed firmly against his in a sloppy kiss. He mewled quietly against his lips and looked at Thomas needily before gasping when Thomas began grinding himself on him teasingly. “F-Fuck, please,“ The brunette pleaded as his fingers lingered over Thomas’ pants’ zipper. Thomas looked at him with dangerous eyes before he unzipped his pants and threw them away, letting Alexander work on his boxers. Alexander licked his lips at the bulge on his underwear, running his hands over it as he playfully applied some pressure to his touch. He watched as Thomas murmured a curse under his breath. Alexander slowly leaned down to his clothed erection and mouthed at it, licking at the material & suckling gently on it. Thomas just closed his eyes and sighed shakily, taking in every touch without a single complaint.

This was kept on before Alexander pulled Thomas’ boxers down and threw them to where ever his pants were, feeling himself get even more aroused, if that was possible, at the sight before him. “F-Fuck, you’re big,” He blurted out shamelessly and didn’t let a single moment pass before his lips were around his cock, taking in the scent and taste well. He tasted like pure pre cum, but he’d be lying if he said that didn’t get him going. With his right hand he stroked him as he sucked on the head, mouth slowly coming lower and lower until he was half way through and his fingers were cupping his balls. Thomas was panting by then, half - lidded eyes looking down at Alexander’s innocent looking ones.

“You’ve fantasized about this too, haven’t you?” Thomas raised an eyebrow as he got his hand on Alexander’s hair and began thrusting him. “You’ve dreamed of this cock deep in your throat, haven’t you?” Alexander gave a nod around him before he was shoved back down him, until the head of his dick was brushing at the back of his throat and his nose was pressed against Thomas’ pelvis. He squirmed a bit as he swallowed around him, feeling his own member twitch in need. He made muffled sounds out of pleasure, hand lowering down all the way to his ass as he prodded a finger against his entrance. He whined and leaned into his own touch, feeling Thomas’ next words go straight to his cock. “F-Fuck, you’re so good,” Thomas moaned and buried the porn star’s mouth further down on him. “Y-You - Ah - were made for this, weren’t you?” He panted, wiping the tears that trailed down the needy brunette’s cheeks. He hasn’t even noticed them.

“Your mouth is perfect, fuck...” The southern man huffed. Alexander opened his eyes and looked at him with nothing but pure lust and want. “I cant wait to just grab you and fuck you. You look so tight and good, I think I could have you every fucking day.” Thomas grumbled and looked at Alexander’s expressions. He seemed to only melt at the words, adding a second finger in as he started to thrust them, scrissoring himself as he mewled, sending even more pleasure to the southerner. He decided to keep on talking.

“You’re gonna feel it for damn days. Every time you sit, you’ll remember how I pressed you against the floor and fucked you like the damn whore you are.” He growled and Alexander squealed, “You’d like that?” 

“Y-Ye-Mmph!” Alexander yelped when his speed suddenly increased and his thrusts became rougher, knowing fully well the other man was close with how he moaned. Then suddenly, his rythim became sloppy. “F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” He grunted and looked down at Alexander who mewled at his own fingers’ movement. Alexander nodded as a sign he was close too, before gasping. “M-Mmmh!~” And that was when Thomas grabbed Alexander’s arm and took it out of him, causing Alexander to groan. Then Thomas clenched his fit on Alexander’s hair and made said man take all of him again, holding him still before he let out a pleasured shout. “A-Alexander-!” He came down Alexander’s throat, who gagged around him a bit. But he didn’t let go.

Hot. And messy. The only words that could describe this moment as he swallowed all that he could, not being able to pull away until he got every single drop. And he was loving it.

“S-Shiiit...” Thomas panted heavily as Alexander was finally free from his grip. The brunette was panting too, licking his lips slowly. “That was amazing,” Alexander nodded and leaned up to capture Thomas’ lips in a sloppy kiss, letting said man taste himself with a groan. Alexander whimpered and stroked Thomas’ cheek as he melted in the kiss. “Pl-Please, Thomas, I ne-need you,”He pleaded against his lips and grinded slowly on Thomas’ thigh. The man looked like a mess already and they hadn’t even fucked yet ;cheeks stained with a cherry red and lips all wet and swollen. His hair was all over the place and eyes showed need and only need. Thomas didn’t get to see this on camera...He was eternally glad he got to see it now.

This moment was a blessing.

Alexander was too perfect.

“Turn around on all fours, babe.” The curly haired man instructed and ran his hands through the porn star’s hair before suddenly pulling on it, stealing a loud moan from him. The Caribbean nodded obediently and got off Thomas’ lap, turning around and giving the camera a glance & a grab at his own ass. He then went on all fours and spread his own cheeks, looking back into Thomas’ eyes. “Please, d-don’t be gentle,” He said with a pout, followed with teary eyes. Thomas felt himself get harder again already as he gripped firmly on his thighs. “You don’t need prep, considering you just had a plug and your fingers in your ass, right?” 

“M-Mhm.” Alexander shook his head, before his breath cut short when he felt the tip of the other’s dick poke at his entrance. He shuddered. Fuck, he needed this so bad. “Beg for it, babygirl, I wanna hear that pretty voice of yours beg for my cock.” 

“M-mmmf-” He complained when Thomas pulled out, only to begin rubbing his ass with his dick. “P-Please, baby, I need you - your cock so bad, T-Tooom, I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” He pressed his cheek against the floor before he was pulled off it with a yank at his hair. “Uhuh?”

“Fuck, please, please, please, Ive been wanting for you to fuck me for literally fucking months, just do it, please,” He whimpered, rambling in Spanish all of a sudden just to change to French then English again. Thomas got his mouth on the back of his neck and back, sucking and biting harshly on it as he tasted blood, only bringing more arousal to both men. “What’s my name?” Thomas asked, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at the needy mess on the floor that could also be called Alexander. “T-Thomas-!” He said before he mewled when Thomas thrusted himself in, his breath knocked out of him as his eyes screwed shut tightly. “Thomas!” He squealed and held onto the floor somehow, gasping. “F-Fuck, you’re so biiig,” He praised as he nipped down on his lip.

Meanwhile, Thomas trailed kisses down Alexander’s neck and back, caressing Alexander’s ass, slapping it. He stayed still only for a few seconds, knowing it wasn’t really great pain for Alexander. And as soon as he looked back at Thomas with a whine, he didn’t have mercy at all. He started pounding him mercilessly, almost immediately. Alexander basically screamed in pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, “Th-Thomaas~!”

Thomas groaned at the sound of his name on the younger man’s lips, it making him go even faster and rougher. “F-Fuck, keep saying my name, babydoll,” A hit landed on Alexander’s ass in encouragement and said man continued to shout his name, mewling as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Thomas changed his angle, thrusting up into him now as he searched and searched on ways to make him moan.

And he did.

“O-Oooh my god!” Alexander cried out when his prostate was hit, At this point forgetting about the fact that they were at a public bathroom. Who cared at this point? This felt too fucking good. If he had to be honest, this was the best fuck he’s ever had, and that was a lot considering he was a porn star. Thomas was so damn good, for fucks sake. The man was so hot.

“Please, pl-please, please, Thomas, harder, please - !~” His body jerked as the man rammed into him in a harsh way. “F-Fuck, cum for me, y-you slut,” He panted and groaned, teeth clenching as Alexander squeezed down around him. How could he be so tight after all of this? 

“Tell me, w-who’s fucking you, huh? W-Who’s making you scream right now? Who’s is this, huh?” He grabbed his ass as he leaned in his ear and whispered dirty comments, suckling on the tip of it. “Y-You, Thomas! F-Fuck!” Alexander mewed as tears trailed down his cheeks. “Th-Thomas, Thomas, please, cum in me, please,” He begged as he tightened around him, making the man curse loudly and, without warning, cum inside him as he buried his face in Alexander’s neck. Alexander let out a loud shout of Thomas’ name once more before he was cumming all over the floor, thighs stuttering and body shaking. He gasped for air as he twitched, feeling Thomas slowly pull out. Thomas moaned when he saw the fluid drop down from Alexander’s hole, running his tongue all

over it, earning a shiver. “F-Fuck...” Alexander weakly said as he came down from his high, eyes half lidded. He felt light - headed as he felt Thomas’ lips press against his lovingly.

No other words were exchanged as they both panted, before Thomas swiftly picked Alexander up. “Want to stay over at my apartment?” He asked in a soft tone. Alexander nodded sleepily and rested his face on Thomas’ chest before his eyes hurt to open and he closed them.

Then he passed out immediately after that.

Well, he always did after a good fuck, but, now it was harder because Thomas couldn’t really leave the bathroom with a sleeping body in his hands.

What was he gonna do now? Wait for him to wake up? Or wake him up himself?

The Virginian shook his head and kissed the other male’s forehead before taking his clothes and dressing him up...

He could stress over that after he dressed him.


End file.
